Mi pequeña Euridice
by vanetruzka
Summary: Los sentimientos de Orfeo hacia Euridice y como se quedó en el Hades por él. Basado en el manga. Es un fanfic que escríbi hace cuatro años o más, así que perdonad si hay algún error. Espero que os guste.


Diosa para mí en el triunfo o en el fracaso

_Diosa para mí en el triunfo o en el fracaso  
Paz para mi corazón cuando estoy solo  
Dos corazones unidos por un único sentimiento:  
El amor  
Doncella de mis sueños,  
Tu que has calmado mis penurias  
¿Qué será de mí ahora, pequeña,  
que no puedo verte en el horizonte?  
Quedaré perdido por siempre en la oscuridad  
Llamando tu nombre sin cesar  
Cogido de una mano invisible que  
Nunca aparecerá  
Y recordando tu bello rostro  
Henchido de felicidad  
Mientras mis lágrimas acechen por asomar_

Su voz sonó como un pequeño murmullo en la oscuridad de la casa. Se sentía derrotado y esa canción que acababa de componer y que habia tocado con su lira no expresaba todo lo que sentía, ni siquiera una parte de su desdicha. El se había jurado protegerla siempre y seguir tocando la lira ante ella y ver como recompensa la sonrisa de sus labios. Jugar con su cabello, tenerla a su lado admirando el paisaje y llegandole el dulce perfume de su ser. ¡Por solo una aparición! ¡ Por solo un deseo! ¡Que ella pudiese volver a su lado! ¡Daría tanto por ella, hasta su propia vida y libertad!  
La había amado tanto que su recuerdo no desaparecía y tanto la seguía queriendo que fue capaz de tomar la decisión de ir a ver a el mismísimo Hades, dios de los muertos, y pedirle que se la devolviese, incluso lo haría por la fuerza si hacia falta. Pero sabia que eso era imposible, asi que le pidió que aunque el cuerpo de su amor desapareciese, su alma pudiese regresar a la superficie para estar siempre junto a él.

_Por ti mi amor  
me arriesgaré  
daré mi vida  
si puedo salvar la tuya  
y por una sola de tus sonrisas  
soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo  
y asi lo haré_

Y entonces tocó para el dios, y la melodia era triste, las notas surgian como siempre lo habían hecho, hermosas, pero algo era diferente, ella no estaba junto a él. El doloroso golpe dado en el corazón con total brutalidad, y la pena y nostalgia de su rostro se veían reflejadas en esa tierna, dulce, y triste melodia que el hizo escuchar a Hades.  
Y, sorprendentemente, el dios accedió a su petición, la melodía del caballero de la lira le habia cautivado, pues nunca oyó melodia mas bella, y no pudo negarse despues de oir semejante musica a la petición del joven Orfeo.  
Pero le puso una condición a Orfeo: que no se volviese a mirar a su amada hasta que no llegasen a la superficie. Dijo que si se volvia, ni tan siquiera una sola vez, su deseo jamas seria cumplido.  
- Si... jamás olvidaré vuestra generosidad... Es como si me hubierais devuelto la vida...  
Y era en verdad cierto. Su corazón latía en su interior, una nueva esperanza crecía dentro suyo, y su alegria era infinita.

_Volvemos amor mío  
volvemos a casa  
¿estas contenta?  
Prometo que esta vez  
Nada nos separará  
Y por siempre  
Te deleitaré con el sonido  
De esta lira y...  
Si algo te pasase de nuevo  
Yo vendré a protegerte_

La alegria de su corazón era infinita. Tenía la mano que tanto habia echado de menos entre la suya, y notaba la dulce presencia detrás suyo.  
El le daba animos, y ella solo necesitaba sentir la mano apretada a la suya para saber que estaría bien y que no ocurriria nada malo.  
Estaban tan bien juntos... era una sensación de harmonía y serenidad y sobretodo... de amor que nadie les podría arrebatar...y ahora, volvían a la superficie para vivir ese amor juntos para siempre, tal era su intención.  
Y por fin la vio alli, la hermosa luz del sol, y su felicidad fue completa. Y tan contento estaba que giró su rostro al de su dulce flor de pétalos rosas que por fin volvería a florecer.  
- ¡Por fin! ¡La salida a la superficie! ¡Mira, la luz del sol!  
Pero ella jamas la volvería a ver, tal fue su destino.

_¿Por qué mi pequeña,  
porque no puedo ser capaz  
de salvarte y vivir juntos para  
siempre como lo haciamos antes?  
En vez de salvarte te he privado  
De los campos elíseos donde podrías  
Haber corrido por siempre  
Con la belleza de ninfa que me obligó  
A quedarme a tu lado_

_Pequeña, mía ¿Qué puedo hacer yo  
Para calmar el dolor de tu corazón  
Al tenderte esta prisión despues de  
Decirte que nos ibamos a casa?_

Y ella estaba alli, frente a el, fragil como una florecilla en invierno que acecha por ser arrancada por el viento. Y no se podía mover, de cintura hacia los pies se habia vuelto una estatua y las lagrimas que asomaban por su rostro le dolían a el como si fuesen suyas propias.  
Y por un momento no supo que hacer. Y estuvo alli observandola sintiendose culpable y triste por el destino que le tuvo deparado a la persona que con más ansia amaba.  
Y finalmente la decisión fue tomada.  
- Te prometí que siempre tañería la lira para ti y que siempre estaria a tu lado. ¡Y asi será!  
- Orfeo...  
Y veia en su rostro que no quería obligarle a estar prisionero por su culpa. ¿Por su culpa? ¿Prisionero?  
- ¿Prisionero? No prisionero, pues solo soy prisionero de tu amor, y ya estoy acostumbrado a ser siervo de tu corazón.  
Y la sonrisa de ella fue radiante a pesar de que su mirada era triste.  
- Orfeo, no sacrifiques tu vida por mí. Te quedan muchos años por vivir.  
- A ti tambien te quedaban. Y mereces la vida mas que yo.  
Y entonces el la abrazó, y le besó la frente, y luego tocó la lira hasta que ella dejó de llorar y a pesar del dolor, su corazón sintio alegria de no verla derramar mas lagrimas.  
Y entonces decidió quedarse alli, en el Hades, para ver por siempre su rostro, no verla triste y deleitarle con su musica, le daba igual lo demás, no le importaba no volver a ver la luz del sol, si podia estar para siempre con su amor.

_Me da igual quedarme aquí sirviendo a un dios  
que no es a la que habia jurado fidelidad  
pero por la mujer a la que siempre querré  
¿Qué más da servir a uno que a otro?  
Me quedaré por siempre a tu lado,  
Y por siempre te deleitaré con mi música.  
Te quiero Eurídice, y por ti más allá de la muerte.  
No tengas miedo, siempre estaré a tu lado, _

_Mi pequeña Eurídice..._


End file.
